


Action speaks louder..

by kaisoouwu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Student Jongin, a bit angst, deaf and mute kyungsoo, kaisoo age gap/swap
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisoouwu/pseuds/kaisoouwu
Summary: Na-fall na si Kyungsoo sa textmate niyang si Jongin na taga-Maynila ngunit mukhang puputulin na niya ang komunikasyon nila nang sabihin ni Jongin na pupuntahan siya nito sa probinsiya nila.Ayaw ni Kyungsoo magpakita,dahil pipi at bingi siya.





	Action speaks louder..

**Author's Note:**

> For you all.

Bata pa lang si Kyungsoo, o ni hindi pa nga ata siya mulat sa reyalidad. Tampulan na siya ng tukso. Laging laman ng usapan ng mga kapitbahay, umaabot pa ata sa kabilang barangay.

 

 

Kung ituring nila si Kyungsoo ay para siyang alien na napadako sa lugar nila. Kung tignan siya ng mga tao sa kanila ay parang hindi siya nababagay sa mundo. Hindi nga ba?

 

 

Hindi siya nakakarinig. Hindi rin siya nakakapag-salita.

 

 

Lumaki siya sa mayamang pamilya pero ni mismo ang pera ay hindi siya magawang pagalingin. Ni hindi makahanap ng paraan kung paano siya makakarinig o paano siya mag-sasalita. Kahit dinala na siya sa ibang bansa upang ipagamot at ipatingin sa mga doctir ay parehas lang ang response nila, wala nang pag-asa na gumaling pa siya. In born na daw ang pagiging pipi at bingi niya sabi ng mga doctor.

 

 

Hindi lang siya sa ibang tao nakaranas ng diskriminasyon pati na'rin sa sarili niyang pamilya. Simula sa Ina na halos isumpa siya at paulit-ulit na pinamukha sa kanya na kung alam lang nito na lalaji siyang ganyan, ay sana pinalaglag nalang siya nito. Sa Ama naman na hindi siya magawang ipakilala sa mga kabaro na mayroong anak na kaya silang iangat. Ang Kuya naman nito na kahit kailan ay hindi siya pinansin o kinausap man lang kasi paano nga naman diba?? Hindi siya nakakarinig o nakakapag-salita man.

 

 

Pero sa kabila ng kapansanan ay matalino ang binata. Libro ang naging sandalan niya. At telepono ang naging paraan niya para makipag-komunikasyon kung nararapat.

 

 

Tahimik siyang naka-upo sa malapit na bangin at nag-babasa ng libro sa ilalim ng puno ng biglang may sumampa sa likod niya,

 

 

"KYUNGIIEEE!!" agad niyang hinawakan ang earpiece na meron siya. Prinovide ito ng isang doctor sa America noon. Bingi at pipi nga si Kyungsoo pero may maliit pa'rin siyang tiyansa na makarinig, yun nga lang ay wala na talagang pag-asa na makapag-salita o maimprove pa ang hearing niya.

 

 

 _"Baekhyun!!"_ senyas niya at inambahang hampasin ng hard bound na libro na meron siya.

 

 

"Easy! Haha Namiss kita omg! Ang tagal ko sa Maynila! Kamusta? Hindi ka naman na siguro sinasaktan nila tita diba?" kahit na naririnig ni Kyungsoo ay sumesenyas pa'rin si Baekhyun.

 

 

Si Baekhyun lang ang kaibigang meron siya at pinahahalagahan niya iti ng sobra-sobra. Nag-aral pa ito kung paano mag-sign language para lang mag-karoon ng matinong komunikasyon kay Kyungsoo.

 

 

Friendly ito at maraming kaibigan sa kadahilanang social butterfly pero mas nagi-stick siyang kasama si Kyungsoo kasi si Baekhyun na ang nag-declare na mag-bestfriend sila ng binata.

 

 

Nang mabanggit ni Baekhyun ang huling sinabi ay napayuko siya at palihim na tinago ang braso niya na mayroong pasa dulot ng pananakit ng Ina.

 

 

Hindi lang siya sinasabihan nito ng masasakit na salita sapagkat ay sinasaktan pa ito pag hindi nakakasunod sa inuutos.

 

 

"Kyungsoo? Sabihin mo, sinasaktan ka pa'rin ba nila?" hindi inangat ni Kyungsoo ang tingin o kumibo man lang. Nanliliit siya sa pwesto niya. Akala niya okay na ang lahat ng biglang hablutin ni Baekhyun ang braso niya at napahiyaw siya. May matinis ngunit maliit boses na kumawala sa lalamunan niya na parang tuta.

 

 

 _"Baekhyun, wag mo na akong abalahin pa!"_ mabibilis ang mga kamay na iginawa iyon sa isang sentence. Pinapakita na okay lang siya at hindi kailangan laging inaalalayan sa lahat ng bagay.

 

 

Dahil sa mga naranasan ni Kyungsoo ay lumaki siyang independent.

 

 

"*sigh* Kinakawawa ka na nga't lahat-lahat. Wala ka pa'ring panahon sa sarili mo." napatingin na lamang siya kay Baekhyun at hindi na kumibo pa. Ito naman lagi ang gawain niya. Ang manahimik.

 

 

 

Namalagi ang katahimikan sa kanilang dalawang ng bigla niyang kinakalabit si Baekhyun. Lumingon ito sa kanya ng blangko ang mga mata,

 

 

 

Idinipa niya ang braso niya at ngumiti. Napatawa na lang rin si Baekhyun at tinanggap ang imbitasyon na yakap ng matalik na kaibigan.

 

 

 

Nang mag-hiwalay sila ay dali-daling inilabas ni Baekhyun ang telepono at kinalikot ito. Taimtim lang rin naman na pinapanood ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun.

 

 

 

"Phone mo." senyas nito at nag-tataka man ay iniabot niya ito sa binata.

 

 

 

Pinanood niya ang ginagawa nito at kita niya kung paano itinipa ni Baekhyun ang numero sa contacts niya at sinave ito sa pangalang, _Kim Jongin._

 

 

Natapos na si Baekhyun at iniabot na ito sa kanya. Nagtataka lang siyang nakatingin rito,

 

 

 _"Anong meron??"_ ngumiti ng nakakaloko si Baekhyun at alam na niya kaagad na wala itong patutunguhan ng maganda. Kahit naman kasi alam ni Baekhyun na may kapansanan si Kyungsoo ay tila nakakalimutan niya ito at kung ano-anong ginagawa sa kanya.

 

 

 

"Ayan. Di ka na maboboring dito sa Ilocos kapag wala ako. Text mate yan" lumaki ang mga mata niya at tinitigan si Baekhyun na akala mo ay nakagawa ito ng napakalaking pagkakamali.

 

 

 _"Hibang ka ba? Pipi at bingi ako"_ aminado naman siya sa kalagayan niya kaya hindi na masakit. Pero pag magulang niya talaga ang nagpapamukha sa kanya ng kalagayan niya ay unti nalang, ibaon niya ang sarili sa lupa.

 

 

 

Umirap si Baekhyun na siyang sumalamin rin sa kanya,

 

 

 

"Excuse you, nakakarinig ka pa naman kaunti no! At tsaka nga. Textmate diba? Text lang! Magttype ka lang" bumuntong hininga nalang siya,

 

 

 _"Siyempre kung may text may call! At tsaka paano kung masamang tao ito? Ipinapahamak mo ako"_ senyas niya bago tapunan ng matalim na tingin si Baekhyun na hanggang ngayon ay may ngiting aso pa rin na naka-paskil sa pagmumukha nito.

 

 

 

Halos malamukos na niya ang papel. Naiinis talaga siya sa ganitong taktika ni Baekhyun eh pero at the same hindi rin makatiis dahil alam niyang bawat gawi ni Baekhyun ay may pinatutunguhang maganda.

 

 

 

"Hays Kyungsoo. Pwede ka namang tumanggi sa tawag eh. Tsaka ano ka ba. Hindi kita ipapahamak. Subok ko yan si Jongin. Kabarkada ko at pinsan ni Jongdae. Kilala ka na niyan dahil lagi kitang nakwekwento. Alam niya rin ang itsura mo. Gwapo yan. Dancer at matalino din. Taas ng GPA niyan." tumitig lang siya kay Baekhyun. Dina-digest ang bawat salita nito.

 

 

_Jongin. Ang ganda ng pangalan._

 

 

 

Triny niya itong sabihin ng labi lang ang gumagalaw at kahit walang boses na lumalabas ay ramdam niya ang lambot nito sa bibig at saktong-sakt _o_ sa kanya _._

 

 

 _"Alam.. alam niya rin bang pipi at bingi.. ako?"_ medyo nag-aalangan na tanong niya at lumamlam pa ang tingin. Mula sa medyo may pagka-cocky na attitude ni Baekhyun ay kumalma ito. Napalitan ang ngiting aso niya ng maliit na ngiti, tila nagpapakalma ng bata na hindi matigil sa kakaiyak.

 

 

 

Umiling siya bago hawak ang kamay ni Kyungsoo na nag-simulang manlamig at mag-pawis,

 

 

 

"Hindi. Ikaw ang may karapatang sabihin ang totoo sa kanya, sa kalagayan mo. Kung tanggapin ka man niya, edi maganda. I'll be very happy for you. Pero kung hindi, edi tangina niya. Magkamatayan na. Just you know, try it. Stop doubting yourself. Tama na pagmumukmok and start finding for your forever!" sumiglang muli ang boses nito pero hindi niya maiwasang malungkot.

 

 

_May magtatangka bang mahalin ang isang tulad ko?_

_————_

Gabi na at katatapos lang mag-hugas ni Kyungsoo ng pinag-kainan ng pamilya.

 

 

 

Simula Highschool ay hindi na siya sumabay kumain sa mga ito. Kahit family gatherings ay hindi rin. Na hindi naman na binigyang pansin ng mga magulang, parang mas pumabor pa nga ito sa kagustuhan nila eh.

 

 

 

Katatapos lang rin maglinis ng katawan ni Kyungsoo at naka-higa siya sa kanyang kama. Nakatitig lang sa telepono na nasa contacts ni Kim Jongin.

 

 

 

Akma nalang niya sanang isasara ang telepono. Hindi niya ittext si Jongin pero hindi niya buburahin ang number nito. —Nang biglang tumunog ang telepono niya.

 

 

 

Nagulat siya at nabitawan ito na lumanding sa matangos na ilong niya. Napaungol nalang siya at hinawakan ito bago kunin ang selpon at kitang tumatawag si Baekhyun.

 

 

 

Sinagot niya ito. Alam naman ni Baekhyun na hindi siya makakapag-salita pero ang hilig niyang tawagan si Kyungsoo.

 

 

 

"Oy! Buti sinagot mo HAHAHA. Sinasabi ko sayo, Soo. Wag ka nang mag-dalawang isip pa. I-text mo na si Jongin. Mabuting tao yan. Kanina pa nag-tatanong sa'kin si Jongin kung may balak ka bang itext siya since nabanggiy ko na sa kanya na naibigay ko na ang number niya sayo. Text mo na ah? Bye bestfriend! Loveyouuuu!!!" namatay na ang tawag at napa-iling nalang siya.

 

 

 

 

There's no harm on trying kaya ito siya ngayon. Pikit matang tinext si Jongin,

 

 

 

 **KS:** Hi po!

 

_delete delete. pabebe_

 

Oy! Nabanggit ka sakin ni Baek---

 

_masyadong wild_

 

Kamusta ka? Ako si Kyungsoo--

 

_send._

 

 

 

Nanlaki ang mga mata niya at akmang iccancel ang text pero nag-check na ito. Napa-hinga nalang siya ng malalim at hinayaang mangyari ang mangyayari. Wala pa atang isang minuto ay nag-reply na ito.

 

 

 

_Napag-hahalataan namang kanina pa nag-hihintay tsk._

 

 

 

 **KJI:** Hello! Haha... Uhm.. Hi, Kim Jongin. Friend ni Baekhyun haha?

 

Napa-ismid nalang si Kyungsoo pero sa kabila non ay nag-tipa pa'rin siya sa telepono. Mabuti nalang at hindi jejemon ang binata dahil sisiguraduhin niya ibabato niya kay Baekhyun ang telepono.

 

 **DKS:** Hello din haha. Bestfriend niya ako. Do Kyungsoo. Balita ko Dancer at mataas daw ang GPA mo

 

hindi na kailangang mag-hintay pa ni Kyungsoo ng matagal dahil ang bilis mag-reply nito na nakakapam-palubag loob naman.

 

 **KJI:** Ahh.. Hehe.. Oo matagal na'kong dancer. Passion at buhay ko ang pag-sasayaw Nag-start akong sumayaw simula 4. Nag-start ako sa pagb-ballet at ngayon tinatry ko na din ang iba't-ibang genre ng sayaw. Ikaw ba, anong passion mo?

 

Napa-hinto si Kyungsoo sa tinanong ni Jongin. Isa lang naman ang passion niya. At iyon ang pagkanta pero.. malupit ang tadhana sa kanya. Wala siyang boses at hindi kailanma'y magkakaroon ng boses.

 

 

 

Hindi niya alam kung paano niya nasabing passion niya ang pagkanta eh never nga niyang narinig ang sariling boses kahit mag-salita man lang. Pero pangarap niyang maging singer.

 

 **DKS:** ako? wala. Passion ko ang humilata sa kama. Biro lang. Mahilig akong mag-luto. Hilig lang ganun. Wala naman akong passion o pangarap sa buhay. Kung anong mangyari, yun lang. Yun na. Kahit san ako hilain ni tadhana, edi dun tayo.

 

pakiramdam niya ang drama niya at masyadong maaga para sa ganung uri ng mga salita. Pero naisend niya na at sa totoo lang, komportable siya sa binata.

 

 **KJI:** Sabagay, tama ka nga naman. Makatadhana ka rin pala haha. Alam mo ba, sa tingin ko tadhana itong meron tayo ngayon.

 

natawa siya at nailing sa statement ng binata.

 

 **DKS:** Di din. Si Baekhyun kaya ang may pakana ng lahat ng ito.

 

 **KJI:** Ay. Oo nga haha. Matanong kita. ang taon ka na? Nag-aaral ka pa? Any family backround?

 

tumigil siya at nag-dalawang isip kung sasabihin ang personal information niya... Pero naisip niya na kargo siya ni Baekhyun at kahit tabingi ang sekswalidad ng bestfriend niya ay para niya itong bouncer pag may umaagrabyado sa kanya.

 

 **DKS:** 22 na. Hanggang 1st year college lang ako, hindi pa natapos ang first sem. Nag-titinda nalang ako ng mga pagkain online para kumita. Family backround??... Hmm... Malaki ang angkan namin. Parehas mayaman ang magulang ko. May kuya ako. Well.. yun lang naman, nothing special.

 

sabi niya at ang sumunod na reply ni Jongin sa kanya ay nakapag-patigil sa kanya.

 

 **KJI:** aahhh.. haha. why do I deel like may kulang pa sa family background? Anyways, it's okay haha. Kung dika pa kampante na kausap ako okay lang yan. Mas matanda pala ako sayo, 24 na'ko at graduating na this year. Family backround ko well, it's a bit big haha. Politician si Mama, Military officer si Papa at yung dalawa ko namang ate ay mas sarili ng business at pamilya. Naka-dorm ako at every saturday ako umuuwi ng bahay. Buo naman kami every sunday kaya ginagamit naming time yun as family bonding. Nakilala ko si Baekhyun dahil kay Chanyeol na Boyfriend niya na kabarkada ni Jongdae na pinsan ko.

 

ramdam niya na napaka-open na tao na ni Jongin at akmang magrreply na siya ng may dumating ulit na text galing sa binata.

 

 **KJI:** antagal mo mag-reply. Sorry andaldal ko ata! Nakaka-turn off ba? Sorry po huhu

 

napatawa nalang siya dahil doon at halos mahigit niya ang hininga ng mag-send si Jongin ng picture na naka-pout. Pansin niya pa na gumamit ito ng filter. Pero kahit na ganun ay ang gwapo nito at alam niyang medyo tan ang kulay ng kutis. Tama nga si Baekhyun, gwapo ito. Wala talagang palya si Baekhyun pagdating sa mga pogi.

 

 **DKS:** hindi naman nakaka-turn off haha. Actually ang cute nga eh. Medyo nakakatuwa rin. Si Baekhyun lang kasi ang lagi kong kausap at siya lang ang madaldal sa amin.

 

naipikit na lamang niya ang mga mata at napa-hikab. Tumingin siya satelepono at nakita ala-una na pala ng madaling araw. Grabe. Ilang oras din pala siyang nakatulala kanina bago itext ang binata?

 

 **KJI:** Halata nga na tahimik na tao ka sa way ng pagkwekwento at pagdescribe ni Baekhyun sayo.

 

literal na tahimik naman kasi ako tsk.

 

 **KJI:** nga pala, ala-una na! Alam kong inaantok ka na at pilit mo lang akong ineentertain. Sige na. Matulog ka na! Bukas nalang ulit. Goodnight, Kyung! Dream of me.

 

Humikab nalang siya ng mabasa 'goodnight' bago mapangiti pagkatapos dahil nag-send nanaman si Jongin ng picture nito na naka-higa na sa kama. Hindi na siya nakapag-reply pa dahil dumausdos na ang mata niya pababa.

 

 

 

————

 

 

 

Lumipas buwan at patuloy ang pag-uusap nila ni Jongin. Madalas itong tumarawag sa kanya. Pero nakumbinsi niya si Jongin na hindi siya magsasalita na sa kadahilanang hindi na quinestion ni Jongin dahil sabi nga nito ay okay na'yun basta marinig niya na humihinga ang binata sa kabilang linya.

 

 

 

Ang pogi ng boses nito. Bagay na bagay lang sa gwapo rin nitong mukha. Nakita niya na ring sumayaw si Jongin dahil madalas siya nitong semdan ng mga dance practice at masasabi niyang malayo ang mararatimg ng nakakatanda.

 

 

 

Matagal ng umalis ng Ilocos si Baekhyun at bumalik ng Maynila. Pero hindi tulad ng dati ay hindi na siya ganoong nalungkot dahil andiyan naman na si Jongin.

 

 

 

_Jongin._

 

 

 

Sa pag-lipas ng panahon. Alam ni Kyungsoo na nag-iba na ang pakiramdam niya kay Jongin. Sa tuwing tumatawag ito ay walang ibang ninais ang sarili niya kung hindi ang marinig ang boses ng binata. Na sa kabila non ay naririnig din ang malakas na tibok ng puso niya.

 

 

 

Sa tuwing nakakaligtaan rin nitong mag-text o mag-reply sa messages niya ngayong magmmarso na at kahit alam niyang graduating si Jongkn kaya't busy na ito ay hindi niya maiwasang manlulumo at nasisira ang mood niya.

 

 

 

Alam niya. Alam niya kung ano ang nararamdaman niya na iyon. Hindi niya na iddedeny dahil ano nga ba naman ang mangyayari kung pilit niyang itatanggi ang nararamdaman hindi ba?

 

 

 

Alam na rin ni Baekhyun kung ano ang nararamdaman ng bestfriend sa binata at sinabihan na siya nitong umamin.

 

 

 

—At yun ang hinding-hindi niya gagawin sa tanang buhay niya. Pagsabi nga na pipi at bingi(slight) siya hindi niya magawa. Ang pag-amin pa kaya?

 

 

 

Tsaka paano nalang kung siya lang pala ang nakakaramdam ng ganito sa binata hindi'ba? Edi nag-mukha siyang tanga non at sisirain lang ang pagkkaibigang meron sila.

 

 

 

Sa ilang buwan na nagdaan ay nagawa na ring mag-open up ni Kyungsoo kay Jongi gaya ng hindi sila okay ng pamilya at malabo ng maging okay sila at kahit mamatay pa siya ay mas matutuwa pa ang mga ito. Nung sinabi niya iyon kay Jongin ay nagalit talaga ang binata at hindi siya kinausap ng ilang araw.

 

 

 

Hanggang sa natatandaan niyang nag-text ito ng, _'Wag mo nang iisipin ulit na mamatay, Kyungsoo. Walang gustong mamatay. Walang gustong mang-iwan ng mahal sa buhay. At higit sa lahat walang taong matutuwa kapag namatay. Wag mo isiping hindi ka nila mahal. Mahal ka nila. Hindi mo lang alam o halata pero alam ko sa sarili kong mahal ka nila.'_

 

 

 

Na-touch naman siya sa sinabi ng huli pero hindi pa rin siya ganoon ka-okay. Hindi naman niya kasi alam ang totoong pinagdaraanan nito. Alam niya na kapag nalaman ni Jongin ang totoo, at napag-alamang nagsisinungling siya all this time ay aalis at iiwan siya nito.

 

 

 

Si Baekhyun lang naman ang taong mapagkakatiwalaan niya ng buong-buo.

 

 

 

Kasalukuyang nasa kusina si Kyungsoo ngayon at ipinag-luluto ang sarili. Meron kasi siyang recipe na nakita sa internet at nais niya itong itry.

 

 

 

Iaahon na sana ang karne sa kumukulong mantika ng biglang tumunog ang telepono niya at muntik niya ng mailaglag ang pagkain.

 

 

 

Kinuha niya ang telepono at nakita ang registered number ni Jongin na nagf-flash. Pinindot niya ang green button at tahimik na pinakinggan ang maaliwalas na boses ni Jongin.

 

 

 

"Kyungsoo!! Okay lang kahit hindi ka mag-salita hehe. Gusto lang kita iinform na, magkikita na tayo soon! Alam kong masyado akong padalos-dalos at mag-isang nagddesisyon at gusto ko sanang surprise ito pero di talaga ako maka-tiis at sobrang excited ko! Abangan mo nalang ako diyan!! Sasama ako kay Baekhyun at kay Chanyeol! Lalabssss" 

 

 

 

Nanlaki ang mga mata niya at literal na nahulog ang mga panga niya (metaphormically speaking). Pero literal din na nahulog ang telepono niya na nakagawa ng malakas na ingay sa tahimik na kusina.

 

 

 

Muntik pa siyang matumba dahil hindi niya naibalanse ang katawan. Mabuti nalang ang naisara na niya ang kalan at kung hindi ay nalapnos na ang magandang kutis niya.

 

 

 

Bigla naman siyang nakarinig g mabibilis at mabibigat na yabag papunta kung asan siya pero hindi niya iyon binigyan ng pansin.

 

 

 

_Hindi pwede. Hindi ako pwedeng makita ni Jongin. Hindi ako nakakapag-salita. Maddisappoint at magagalit siya sa akin. Hindi. Paano na? Yung pagkakaibigan namin? Hindi nga ako umami sa kanya para maisalba yung meron kami tapos masisira lang dahil malalaman niyang hindi ko sinabi sa kanya ang bumubuo ng pagkatao ko? Na pipi ako? Na may kapansanan ako? Na hindi ako normal? Na—_

 

 

 

"Kyungsoo!" agad siyang nabalik sa ulirat ng may umalog sa balikat niya.

 

 

 

Inangat niya ang tingin niya at kahit na nanlalabo ang mga mata ay nakita niya ang pagmumukha ng kuya niya ng may pag-aalala.

 

 

 

 _"Kuya Seungsoo"_ pinilit niyang sabihin. Ninanais na may lumabas na boses sa lalamunanniya. Pero wala. Mas lalo siyang nafrustrate. Mas lalo siyang natakot.

 

 

 

"Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo. Anong nangyayari?" nanatili siyang nakatingin sa kapatid. Ramdam niya ang panginginig ng katawan dahil sa pag-iyak, pagtataka sa ginagawa ng kuya, at nais na makapag-salita.

 

 

 

 _"Kuya. Kuya. Kuya"_ pagpapatuloy niya pero wala pa'rin. Hindi niya na mapigilang humikbi at sinimulang suntukin ang lalamunan. Nasasaktan man pero hindi siya tumigil.

 

 

 

_Walang kwenta. Mas gugustuhin ko pang mamatay kesa ang hindi makapag-salita._

 

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Nagising si Kyungsoo na nakahiga sa sofa bed nila sa sala. Umupo siya at medyo nagulat pa na makita ang Kuya Seungsoo niyang nakaupo sa bandang paa niya.

 

 

 

Napaupo rin ito ng makita si Kyungsoo,

 

 

 

"Okay ka lang?" senyas ng kapatid niya at gulat lang siyang nakatingin dito. Ito ang unang beses na kausapin siya ng kapatid. Ang malala pa ay nag-ssign language ito.

 

 

 

Tumango nalang siya at hinanap ang cellphone niya na iniabot naman ng kapatid sa kabya. Walang imik niya itong tinanggap at nakita ang maraming text ni Jongin,

 

 

 

 **KJI:** Kyung?? Okay ka lang? May nangyari ba? Nakarinig ako ng malakas na pag-bagsak tapos hindi ko na narinig ang pag-hinga mo!

 

 **KJI:** Okay ka lang ba? Narinig kong may tumatawag sayo at mukhang nag-aalala siya!

 

 **KJI:** Kyung, reply ka naman oh. Nag-aalala na ako!

 

 **KJI:** Sagutin mo tawag ko please?

 

 **KJI:** Sa hindi mo pagrreply at pagsagot sa tawag ko mas ginugusto kong makita ka.

 

 **KJI:** Okay lang kahit di ka magsalita tuwing tinatawagan kita. Pero ang hindi mag-reply? Soo, please.

 

 **KJI:** Hindi ka rin matawagan ni Baekhyun. Nag-aalala na kami sayo.

 

 **KJI:** Soo.. I love you.

 

Napa-hikbi nalang siya bago buksan ang isa sa messages nito at nag-reply.

 

 **DKS:** tapusin na natin'to. Di naman tayo friends at wala namang tayo kaya tigil na, Jongin. Di mo gugustuhin na makilala ang isang tulad ko. Mali lahat ng description sakin ni Baekhyun. Hindi ako mabait. At yung picture na nakita mo? Hindi ako yun. Deceased nephew ni Baekhyun yun. Patay na siya Jongin. Matagal na. Wala rin akong parents. Wala akong kapatid. At ako? Ewan. Diko alam kung buhay pa ba ako sa lagay kong ito. Di mo ko deserve.

 

 

 

Huling text niya at dinilete na ang number ni Jongin. Alam niyang walang kwenta ang pagsisinungaling niya at hindi siya paniniwalaan ni Jongin. Ilang beses na'rin silang nag-face time. Sinong niloko niya? Silang parehas siyempre.

 

 

 

Anlaki niyang tanga at duwag. Bata lang maniniwala sa kahibangan niyang ito.

 

 

 

May part na naiinis siya kay Baekhyun kasi hindi man lang ito kumonsulta sa kanya bago pumayag o nag-text man lang. Pero alam niyang may dahilan ang binata at yun ang ayaw niyang marinig.

 

 

 

Tapos na ang pakikipaglokohan niya kay Jongin. Kakalimutan nalang rin niya ang binata pati na'rin ang nararamdaman nito sa kanya dahil wala namang magkakagusto sa isang tao na hindi nag-sasalita.

 

 

 

Napatingin siya sa gilid ng biglang tumabi ag kapatid. Hindi pa'rin siya makapaniwala na pinapansin at inaalo siya nito. Pero masaya siya. Kahit papano.

 

 

 

"Kyungsoo.. Alam kong nag-tataka ka kung bakit kita pinapansin ngayon. Pero sa totoo lang, hindi naman ako ilap sayo o ayaw kita kasi hindi ka nakakapag-salita. Marunong din akong mag-sign language simula pa lang nung una kong maalam na wala kang kakayahan mag-salita. Yun nga lang nahihiya akong kausapin ka dahil baka mamaya mali o makalimutan ko yung ibang sign language pero sana ngayong matanda na tayo, makabawi ako at maipakita ko sayo na mahal at mahalaga ka kay kuya" mas lalong lumakas ang hikbi niya sa naririnig. Bigla ring nag-replay sa utak niya yung mga sinabi ni Jongin na hindi man halata ay mahal siya ng pamiya.

 

 

 

"Alam ko kung anong nangyayari ngayon. Nabanggit sakin lahat ni Baekhyun at feeling ko ay nararapat si Jongin sa iyo. Tulad nung ginawa mong pag-try na itext si Jongin non, bakit hindi mo rin itry na makita siya?" nakaramdam siya ng mainit sa buing puso niya. Ganito pala ang pakiramdam pag kaya kang damayan ng kapamilya mo. Oo andiyan si Baekhyun na kaibigan niya, pero iba ang pamilya. Ibang-iba.

 

 

 

 _"Pero pipi ako, kuya. Magagalit siya at lalayuan niya ako"_ senyas niya at kita niyang nagpakawala ng maliit na ngiti ang kapatid at haplusin ang ulo nito na parang bata.

 

 

 

"Pero hindi mo pa alam kung mangyayari ba talaga dun. Subukan mo, Kyungsoo. Kahit anong maging resulta, andito lang ako at handang maging kuya mo."

 

 

 

———

 

 

 

(after, 2 months. March na)

 

 

 

Marso na at alam niyang anytime at ggraduate na si Jongin. 2 months na niyang hindi nakakausap si Jongin. Tumigil na rin ito sa pangugulit at kahit disappointed ay mas okay na yun.

 

 

 

Atleast, alam niya na hindi talaga pang-matagalan ang meron sila ni Jongin. Mukhang hindi na rin ata tutuloy si Jongin sa planong pagpunta dito sa Vigan at makita siya.

 

 

 

Sa kabila ng nangyari sa kanila ni Jongin ay may pumalit naman na maganda. Ayos na sila ng pamilya sa tulong ng kuya Seungsoo niya. Humingi na ng tawad ang Ina at Ama sa kanya.

 

 

 

Sa kaso nila ni Baekhyun... Hindi pa rin sila nag-uusap hanggang ngayon. May tampo siya rito pero yun ay dahil sa hindi siya nito konocontact. Ayaw naman niyang mag-first move.

 

 

 

Nasa bangin siya ngayon sa usual niyang location at nag-babasa nanaman ng libro. Ililipat na sana niya ang pahina ng biglang may dumamba sa likod niya

 

 

 

"KYUNGSOO! MA'BESTFRIEND HAHAHAHA" napapikit nalang si Kyungsoo dahil sa boses nito na medyo may kalakasan ang dating sa kanya dahil nasa earpiece pa nakatapat na nasa high volume nito.

 

 

 

 _"Ha! Nagparamdam ka din. Akala ko nabulok ka na sa Maynila!"_ umirap siya at hindi pinansin ang kaibigan. Magpapalambing muna siya. Nagtatampo pa'rin kasi siya dito.

 

 

 

"Awwiiee! Wag ka na mag-tampo! May pinag-handaan kasi akong gawin! Tara may pupuntahan tayo!" hindi na siya nakapag-react pa ng hablutin ni Baekhyun ang pala-pulsuhan niya.

 

 

 

Nang malapit na sila sa plaza ay kita niyang ang dancing fountain na laging nagpapakulay sa gabi ng Plaza Burgos sa tuwing papatak ang oras sa alas-siyete.

 

 

 

Pansin niya ring pinag-titinginan sila, siya.

 

 

 

Hinatak niya si Baekhyun at sumenyas,

 

 

 

 _"Anong nangyayari? Anong meron?"_ nginitian lang siya ni Baekhyun at patuloy na hinila.

 

 

 

Ilang dipa ang layo niya sa fountain. Open din ang field at anytime ay pwedeng-pwede siyang tumakas lalo pa't iniwan siya ni Baekhyun pero hindi niya magawa. Parang na-stock na ata siya sa pwesto niya.

 

 

 

_Ukinam Baekhyun_

 

 

 

Tensyonado siya lalo na ng makita ang buong pamilya sa mga upuan sa harap ng fountain. Nakatayo rin doon si Baekhyun, si Chanyeol, at si... Jongdae. Ang pinsan ni Jongin.

 

 

 

Nakaramdam siya ng disappointment ng hindi nakita ang binata. Baka nga tuluyan na siyang tinigilan nito. Aalis na sana siya ng tuluyan ng biglang umilaw ang fountain.

 

 

 

Napako ang tingin niya dito at bagaman nagrreflect ang nakakatuwang kilay sa mata niya ay hindi ito nakapag-paangat sa disappointment na nararamdaman.

 

 

 

At dahil advance ang fountain ay may lumabas na image papunta sa tubig at may tumugtog na isang kanta,

 

 

 

_Close your eyes_

_Give me your hand, darling_

_Do you feel my heart beatin?_

_Do you feel the same?_

 

 

 

Nag-simulang gumalaw ang laser light. Nanindig ang mga balahibo niya. Nanlamig ang buong katawan at tuluyan na siyang natuod doon.

 

 

 

Kabisado at kilalang-kilala nkya ang dance step na naka-laser sa tubig na iyon. Pati na'rin ang kanta na na ginamit sa sayaw.

 

 

 

Iyon ang unang-unang sinend ni Jongin na dance practice niya. Nanonood lang siya. Hanggang sa may sumunod,

 

 

 

_Magkahawak ang ating kamay_

_At walang kamalay-malay_

_Na tinuruan mo ang puso ko na umibig ng tunay._

 

 

 

Hanggang sa may sumunod pa at lahat ng sinend ni Jongin sa kanya na cinover niya ay nandoon. Nang biglang may mag-salita sa likod niya. Kilala niya kung sino 'yon.

 

 

 

"Kyungsoo."

 

 

 

Hindi siya gumalaw. Hindi siya nag-salita. Nanatiling nakatayo. Nanatiling nakatalikod.

 

 

 

"Kyung, andito na ako. Kahit alam kong ayaw mo akong makita, pumunta pa rin ako. Sorry kung nanahimik ako ng 2 months. Binigyan lang talaga kita ng time to unwind and think. At sa 2 months nayun, hinanda ko ito. Kinausap ko sila Mama—este Mrs. Do hehe" mahina siyang napatawa dahil doon. Loko-loko pa'rin talaga ang binata.

 

 

 

"Alam ko narin ang totoo. Sa kapansanan mo. Sa dahilan mo kung bakit hindi ka nag-sasalita. At sa dahilan mong ayaw mo akong makita ka. Tanggap kita Kyungsoo. Tanggap na tanggap." naramdaman niyang iniikot siya ng binata at—mas gwapo pala ito sa personal. Tumingala siya. Ramdam niya ang pag-bilis ng tibok ng puso niya ng makasalubong nito ang mga mata.

 

 

 

"Sa 2 months rin na yun, ibinuhos ko ang oras ko sa pag-aaral ng sign language para maipakita kong seryoso ako sayo. Kaya sana, nararamdamon mo rin yung nararamdaman ko." nag-tubig ang mga mata niya. Hindi niya inaasahan ang lahat.

 

 

 

 _"Jongin"_ he mouthed. Gusto niyang ipakita na nag-eeffort siya para sa kanila. Napansin ito ni Jongin at buo ang atensiyon nito sa labi niya at nag-aabang ng sasabihin.

 

 

 

Iniangat niya ang kamay sa pisngi nito at hinaplos. Hindi na inisip pa ang sunod na gagawin.

 

 

 

Hinaklit niya ang batok nito at hinalikan ng marahan sa labi.

 

 

 

_Mahal rin kita, Jongin. Mahal na mahal._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For us all.


End file.
